A Promise for the Future
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: SPOILERS 3X11! Blaine finds out that Kurt is a NYADA finalist, and a talk about the future ensues. Hudmelson love ensues! Short, sappy, silly, dumb.


**A Promise for the Future**

When his mother informed him that he had visitors, he certainly did not expect half of the duo that charged into his bedroom. He just had time to smooth out his sheets over his lap before Burt and Kurt Hummel burst through the door, grinning from ear to ear. Blaine's good eye blew wide with surprise, his triangular eyebrows shooting upward. He was further shocked when Burt bounded around the bed like an overgrown puppy and settled himself in the chair next to Blaine. While Blaine preoccupied by this strange development, Kurt slipped more surreptitiously to the other side, climbing onto the bed to snuggle next to his boyfriend.

Before Blaine could inquire to this odd turn of events, Burt burst out with, "How ya feelin', kid?"

"Um...fine?" Blaine liked Burt, he really did, and he believed (and hoped) that Burt liked him in return, but he just couldn't see how that affection translated into the pure energy radiating from the older man. He wondered vaguely if Burt had been having heart troubles again, and was currently tripping on pain medication.

"That's good, that's good," Burt replied perfunctorily. His barely-contained grin broke free, lighting up his whole face. "We got some good news, kid. Kurt—well, Kurt, you sure you don't want to tell him?"

Blaine looked to his other side, where he saw his boyfriend roll his eyes. "Dad, I told you, you can tell him. It's fine."

Blaine returned his attention to Burt. "Tell me wha—"

"KURT'S A NYADA FINALIST!" Burt exclaimed, thrusting an envelope at Blaine.

The boy didn't move for a short moment, stunned by the outburst. Then the most illuminating smile broke out, and he snatched the paper from Burt. "No way! _No way_! Kurt!" He didn't open the envelope; instead, he tossed it toward the foot of the bed and launched himself at his giggling boyfriend, squeezing him impossibly tight. "Oh my God, Kurt, I'm _so_ proud of you—like, so proud, you worked _so hard_, and you deserve this, and forget finalist, you are _absolutely_ going to get in, and you're going to become the most iconic Broadway star in the history of theatre, and—"

"Blaine, breathe!" Kurt laughed, pulling back slightly to take in the look on Blaine's face. Even though one eye was enshrouded by a thick black eye patch, the other was wide and dancing with excitement. Every single one of Blaine's teeth shone in his dazzling smile. He was positively drunk on the knowledge that _Kurt was going to New York._ The two boys stared at each other for a long time, simply drinking the moment in, until Burt coughed conspicuously. "I'm going to leave you two to talk," he said, standing up.

"'Kay," Kurt responded thoughtlessly.

"I think your mom said something about coffee, Blaine, so I'm going to take her up on that."

"Sounds great."

Burt smiled. He knew that the boys hadn't heard a word he just said, but that was okay. He ducked out of the room, letting them have their moment.

The moment lasted for a few more minutes. The time was spent allowing fingertips to wander over faces and necks and arms—nothing sexual, simply exploring in wonder. Their eyes (or eye, in Blaine's case) never left each other, determined to affix this look of _we have a future_ forever in their minds.

Blaine spoke first. "You're getting out of here. God, Kurt, you made it. You can leave."

And just like that, the moment snapped. Suddenly Kurt's awe-filled glasz eyes brimmed over with tears, and it took even him a minute to figure out why. Blaine wrapped him up in his arms and rocked him gently. "Sh, hey, sh, it's okay. I totally get that you're emotional. It's a lot to take in. I know that there have been times in these past few times when you've resigned your fate to a life in Ohio, so I know that this must come as some sort of major relief, but you should know that I never had any doubt that you'd find a way out of this state—"

"No," Kurt sniffled, face buried in Blaine's comfy pajamas. Confused, Blaine pulled back. Kurt brushed some of his tears away and looked up at his boyfriend. "It's just..._I can leave_. I'm going to go to New York for a year while you...you're going to be here. _Not with me._"

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. "Kurt, don't even _worry_ about that," he mumbled, breathing deeply the scent of jasmine and honey and _Kurt_. "We'll figure something out. There are breaks, and Skype, and texts, and phone calls, and it's only nine months. And then I'll find my way out there with you, and we'll take New York City by storm."

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "I know, I'm being silly, but...I can't help but think of the odds stacked against us. I mean, the chances of a high school relationship working out, times the chances of a _long-distance_ relationship working out, times the chances of a gay-guys-in-Ohio relationship working out...that doesn't look good for us, Blaine."

"Giving up on me already, are you?" Blaine teased. Before Kurt could stammer through a backpedal, Blaine pressed his lips to his again. "Relax. In case you haven't notice, you and I? We're not like everyone else. We're different. We're _better_. I don't mean that in an egotistical, superior, oh-my-God-aren't-we-the-greatest-thing-since-Finchel way, I mean it in a not-only-do-I-love-you-but-I-trust-you-and-care-for-you-and-want-to-grow-really-really-old-with-you way. So instead of focusing on the challenges we have in front of us, remember on the obstacles we've overcome: running from our demons, running back to face them, bullies, jealousy—" He threw a saucy wink Kurt's way, making the older boy roll his eyes again. "—homophobia, separate schools—"

"—your inability to recognize your feelings for me," Kurt added loftily, earning himself a tickle in the sides. "God, okay, _stop_, I surrender!" he panted. When Blaine pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk, Kurt continued. "But you're right. I'm condemning us to a fate that totally doesn't have to happen. It'll take work—"

"—and courage!" Blaine interjected softly.

"And courage," Kurt whispered. "Work and courage. I think we can handle that."

Blaine bent down, pressing their foreheads together. "So do I." The kiss they shared was passionate and hot, but more so was it sweet and comforting.

A promise for the future.

* * *

><p>Short one-shot is short. This is just something that I had to write, because I'm fairly sure that the Most Adorable Award from "Michael" goes to one Burt Hummel. As always, when I saw him in the scene for the first time, my first reaction was, "AW SHIT, DIS GON' BE GUD!" Because no Papa Burt scene ever disappoints.<p>

Mostly, though, this is Kurt and Blaine's future talk, part one. I'm not saying I'm going to WRITE the other parts - I'm just saying that I think that now we know Kurt's getting out of Lima, it's about time they started talking about future.

But whatevs.

PM me or hit me up on Tumblr (klainebowsandquirrelmort) if you have and questions or want to fangirl or whatever. Reviews always welcome. Love like crazy!


End file.
